A pneumatic tire is constituted from various components such as sidewalls, carcass and clinches, as well as the tread that comes into contact with the road surface. In prior art, the formulation design of rubber compositions for various components involves carrying out laboratory tests on the rubber compositions for the respective components to design the most satisfactory rubber composition for each of the respective components (for instance, Patent Documents 1 to 3). Then, based on the evaluation results of these laboratory tests, the components made from the respective most satisfactory rubber compositions are combined to produce a pneumatic tire. However, the problem is that there are many cases where the durability of the produced pneumatic tire becomes lower than the durability anticipated from the results of the laboratory tests.
Patent Document 1: JP 4308289 B
Patent Document 2: JP 2008-24913 A
Patent Document 3: JP 4246245 B